What really happened at Ryan's house
by miyu-mayu
Summary: Based on Gateway Memories: Did you think that the scene where Ashley goes to Ryan's to get something from her mum was true? Wanna know what really happened? We show you the truth!


**Based in the videogame **_**Another Code: R Journey into lost memories**_** for Nintendo's Wii.**

Miyu: Hello everybody! Here it is the fantastic and marvellous Miyu with her super cool and brilliant stories… er…who has written such a long script?

Mayu: :D

Miyu: ¬¬U Well, I'm here again with my stories :D Me and my slave, of course.

Mayu: Slave? Who? I only correct your inventions for a fair salary, that's all ù_u

Miyu: Salary? What's that? Hahahahaha! *_sigh_*… but I'm sure that our readers were missing me… Don't hug me everybody at the same time *_snif…_*

Mayu: *_sigh_* u.u What I have to see… *_she hugs Miyu for avoiding her a deceive_*

Miyu: ¬¬U

Mayu: What happens? I also read you, don't I?

Miyu: -_-U

Mayu: This is our first fanfic of AC so we expect you like it! And, if not, blame Miyu on it as she is the writer :D

*_Miyu looks her badly and the last one feels a tremble_*

Miyu: Well, the story explains what it really happened at Ryan's house when Ashley goes for the kaleidoscope… because we all know that what appears in the games is false! The reality is another and we've been able to discover it for all of you. Have a good time!

_We don't own the characters, Nintendo's the owner… we just kidnapped them for some time :D! xD_

_What you see between hyphens is text and what you see between asterisks (*) are special actions._

_This fanfic may contain spoilers, but it won't appear anything important since is based in a scene of the videogame that hasn't got a lot of influence in it._

**The real story at ****Ryan's house**

Ryan told me to go to his house so that we could talk about my mum. They were work mates years ago so he could be able to tell me something more about her, while dad was working in the lab. I had to trust Matt and leave him alone at home. But I was sure he wouldn't do anything. If he did some noise, someone would find him and his adventure would finish.

After walking around the whole residential zone for half an hour I noticed a green-wall house that I hadn't seen before although I had walked near it five times previously. As it was the only house that I hadn't visited yet I knocked its door.

After hearing some strange noises from behind the door (like those that can be heard when you tidy up your room as fast as you can a second before your mother goes in) Ryan appeared with a charming smile while leaning on the door's frame.

- Hello, dear Ashley…- I didn't know if it was me or what, but I could feel something strange in his voice as if he was trying to be charming – come in…

- O.k. – as he was much taller than me I just went into the house through the space between the door and his arm – thanks.

- …

When I turned around I could see the word "LOL" written on his face but I didn't know why. Then I looked closely to the house. It was clean, tidy… with a minimalist style… it seemed one of that houses where the owners are about to move and the furniture left is no other than the one that has to be put on the lorry. The painting on the walls was grey… Ryan's house was very sad.

- Well, what do you think about my little house? – That charming voice didn't leave him.

- Let me see… The colour you chose for the walls is horrible, the furniture looks so serious and the outside doesn't fit with the inside. Who would paint the outside walls in green and the inside ones in grey?

I didn't know why but I think I get him a little bit upset. But I didn't really care about it.

- So… - he recovered from his shock - what do you think about bringing life to this house, both of us, together? – And he gave me one of that looks that could melt down any girl except me.

- I'm not an interior designer yet and I have no intention in becoming one. What you do with the decoration of your house is not of my business, I don't care about it. Moreover, I'm going to live in a tent in the middle of the forest when I grow up so I don't have to pay the rent of the house – I think I surprised him – so, do we talk about mum or what?

- Yes, yes, of course, come with me.

Ryan went to one of the rooms in the house in where, as always, there were only some shelves, a chest of drawers, some little tables and some sofas. He looked for something in one of the drawers and he showed it to me.

- This was from your mother.

He had in his hands a pink kaleidoscope. It had also cherry blossoms on it. It was tacky, but it was from mum.

- She gave it to me when I was in a bad mood… - a tear came out of his eyes – that moment was so emotive… ;_;

- Are you sure that she gave it to you?

- Yeah, how can you doubt of your mother and her good intentions? ;O;

- Because there's a label here that says "SAYOKO'S PROPERTY. DO NOT TOUCH OR EVEN LOOK (or you'll pay the consequences)".

-Well… yeah… cough, cough.

- U¬¬

- Okay, I stole it from her, but it was from your mother. – and he started crying again.

- Yeah, yeah… is there anything else you can tell me about her?

- Sniff… sniff...

As he wasn't paying attention to me, I sat in one of the sofas and started playing with the switch of the table lamp. But some time after playing with it, I could hear a strange sound behind me. It was so loud that I thought the house was falling down. Ryan was already behind the table as if there was an earthquake, but when I turned around I could see how one of the walls was literally opening itself and showed some stairs.

- O.o!

- O/O!

- What's this? o_o?

- Nothing. ù/u

- Are you saying to me that this is NOTHING? A wall has opened in front of me!

- Well… it's only a bunker in case we were attacked and an atomic bomb fell. =)

- Sure? U¬¬

- Yes, of course ò.o

- I want to see it then! :D

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ò0Ó

- Why not? ó.ò

- Because… because… it's not finished yet. ^^UU

- You have thought too much. ¬¬

- That's not true.

- Yes it is

- No it's not

- Yes it is

- No it's not

- Yes it is

- No it's not

- No it's not

- Yes it is

- Ha! See? I was right.

- That's not fair. ¬¬

- You're wrong that's just a method to help people say the truth. ù.u

- Yes, of course ¬¬

- Well… let's go!

- Oh, yeah… oh! No! Wait!

Without paying attention to him I went downstairs. I was sure I wasn't going to be again in a bunker so I had to pay attention to it.

As we went down, the path became darker and darker but the stairs were going down in circles so you knew where to put your feet. I started touching the wall next to me trying to find some kind of switch or torch (who knows what you can find in a bunker) while I was trying not to fell down. I found something similar to a box so I thought it was a switch. I pushed it hard and the light came up. Now that we could see the path we could go faster, but, as I was very excited, I started walking faster than Ryan so he had to start walking faster. We were like this for a while until we finished running. I could leave Ryan behind me so I started looking around. After running for a while, I finally found a door that I supposed it was going to be the entrance to the bunker. But there was a security system in which you couldn't go in if your fingerprints where not introduced in the main computer. By that time Ryan arrived to where I was and when he saw me in front of the door he started running again.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ryan, that was with his arms extended, pushed me and made me fall down, but when he stopped in front of the door to rest for a while he put his own hand in the security system opening the door for me. As I was still on the floor I decided to go inside crawling while Ryan tried to close the door really really nervous. I didn't understand it until I saw what was inside of that room.

In the inside of the supposed bunker, there was a lot of photos of me and my mum around the walls, other things related to us and also, some figures of us… real size. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and Ryan was in shock. I stood up and went to one of the walls… and began breaking everything. What was he thinking? If he only had had photos of me… well, he could have asked for them or have made a photo session but of my mum… oh no! Ryan was crying on the floor trying to recover his photos.

- My collection… Why?

I sat in front of him and, for a moment, he stopped crying. Then I opened my hands and he understood what I was going to do.

*PLAF!* - This is for my mum - *PLAF!* - And that for not asking me if I could give you some photos.

- Don't do that to me Ashley… - I stood up and began walking outside that room – At least… can we be friends on Fakebook?

- Let me think about it… NO!

And I left the place leaving Ryan on the floor. I made it to the room where we were before the wall opened crawling (one thing is going downstairs but going upstairs…) and I took with me my mum's kaleidoscope. I didn't get any info about her, but at least I had something else from mum.

I started running to my own house once I left Ryan's with the intention of not going back there never in my whole life.

_THE END –_

Miyu: well, and that is the end :D

*_Miyu turns toward Mayu but notices that she has turned into stone because of her bad looking at the beginning of the fic_*

Miyu: *_tsk_* now I'm here with a final disclaimer… and I'm lazy to finish it by myself…

Mysterious disclaimer that appears from under a stone that was somewhere: I'm here for that ladies and gentleman =D but I have a salary of 3 euros per sentence.

Miyu: O-oU… ¬¬

*_Miyu gives him a bad look that turns him into stone and Mayu back to normal_*

Mayu: -

Miyu: *_tsk_* well… then, we say thank you to our English teacher for repeating the same every year and so decide to traduce our own fics as we are soooooooooooooooooo bored.

Mayu: - … poor Ryan… but it was funny in the end xD

Miyu: We'll do another fic where Ryan doesn't end up so bad, don't worry ù.u

Mayu: Ok *-*

Miyu and Mayu: See you soon! n0n!

_What about some reviews? XDDD_


End file.
